Interdimensional Field Trip
"Interdimensional Field Trip" is the first segment of the twelfth episode of Star vs. the Forces of Evil. It premiered on September 14, 2015 alongside "Marco Grows a Beard". Synopsis Star leads a class field trip to a museum in another dimension and puts the entire class in danger. Plot The class is headed on a field trip and Star is overly excited. Marco on the other hand has moved up from saying hello to Jackie-Lynn and is now texting photos of cat memes, which she seems to adore. The trip is to the paperclip museum and everyone is bored out of their minds. When Miss Skullnick informs the class that life is boring and that they should get over it, Star challenges her and believes that she can lead the class better. Skullnick takes her up on that offer and hands leadership duties over to her. Star then takes the whole class to another dimension full of oddities and other amazing things. Star declares that there is only one rule to follow and that there is no rules. While Skullnick argues that without order there is chaos, Star insists that she should relax and just take in her surroundings. This leads to Skullnick discovering a troll museum and learning that she will live to be 400, proclaiming that she is "a teenager" again. While Skullnick begins enjoying the history of trolls, Star begins to realize the difficulties of leading the class. Janna keeps interacting with dangerous things, Justin wants to touch an electrified module, Francis gets stuck in a black hole, Sabrina gets stuck on an M.C. Escher-esque structure, Alfonzo and Ferguson become two halves of a horse and cannot walk right and Jackie-Lynn is having so much fun with everything that Marco's texts start to become ignored, much to his concern. Alfonzo and Ferguson accidentally release a creature labeled the "most dangerous" thing in the universe: a small yarn like being. As Star finally has a break down and tells everyone to be quiet, she realizes that everyone, minus Marco and Skullnick have disappeared. Marco suddenly gets a text from Jackie-Lynn that reads "HELP!!!". Skullnick armors up and takes Star and Marco to the "Universe's most coziest pre-historic cave-dwelling" where the other students are being held in stockings above a fire place. Skullnick, Star and Marco manage to rescue the students (with Marco struggling with Jackie-Lynn, forcing Star to save her and Marco to save Janna). The yarn monster appears, taking the form of a scorpion and Skullnick proceeds to fight it while the students get back on the bus. Using her newfound warrior instincts, Skullnick uses a paperclip to link to the "most immovable post" and unravels the yarn monster as the Skullnick and the students escape. Afterwards, Marco and Jackie-Lynn begin to sit next to each other on the bus. Cast * Eden Sher as Star Butterfly * Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz * Matt Chapman as Alfonzo Dolittle * Nate Torrence as Ferguson O'durguson * Dee Dee Rescher as Miss Skullnick * Grey DeLisle as Jackie-Lynn Thomas/Chelsea McNelsey/Hope Hadley * Abby Elliott as Janna Ordonia * Jeff Bennett as Francis Smithington/Justin Armberg/Spider tour guide * Daron Nefcy as Sabrina Backintosh Trivia *Promotional material for the episode gives its title as simply "Field Trip". This makes it the third episode to be known by at least two titles after "Brittney's Party" (alternatively titled "Party Bus") and "The Banagic Incident" (alternatively titled "Banagic"). *This is the last episode where Alfonzo and Ferguson make a regular appearance. Following this episode, they only appear sporadically with little to no bearing on the plot. International Premieres *October 9, 2015 (United Kingdom, Ireland) *November 19, 2015 (Turkey, Poland) *December 5, 2015 (Spain) *January 27, 2016 (Israel) *April 12, 2016 (Latin America) *May 20, 2016 (Japan) *June 17, 2016 (Southeast Asia) Gallery Field Trip Poster.jpg Interdimensional Field Trip Concept 1.jpg Interdimensional Field Trip Concept 2.jpg Interdimensional Field Trip Concept 3.jpg Interdimensional Field Trip Concept 4.jpg Interdimensional Field Trip Concept 5.jpg Interdimensional Field Trip Concept 6.jpg Interdimensional Field Trip Concept 7.jpg Interdimensional Field Trip Concept 8.jpg Interdimensional Field Trip Concept 9.jpg Interdimensional Field Trip Concept 10.jpg Interdimensional_Field_Trip.png Janna with fangs.png|Janna with fangs External links *Interdimensional Field Trip at the Star vs. the Forces of Evil Wiki nl:Schoolreis Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil episodes Category:Television episodes